My Halloween in a dumpster
by Obsessed with Greek Myths
Summary: This is just a short story that I made for class a long time ago. Hope you enjoy!


**Hey guys! I just wanted to upload something that I did for class a long time ago.**

**My Halloween in a Dumpster**

"One day on January 1st – wait. What? Oh! It's October 31st ! I didn't know that!"

"Narrator 1, I told you to explain what Ihavenoname was doing inside his tiny, yellow house! Okay then, narrator 3 ( A.K.A real narrator ) will do it."

On a Halloween morning, a young boy about 6 ½ named Ihavenoname was cleaning the floor with his leaf green and carrot orange pajamas with miniature pumpkins on them.

"Whoa...Wait! Shouldn't it be pumpkin orange pajamas instead of carrot orange pajamas? Am I missing out on something important going on with the world's common sense?" asked narrator 1.

" The only thing you're missing out on is common knowledge! Narrator 3 is just reading what's in front of his face! Continue narrator 3!" screamed narrator 2.

You see, Ihavenoname once wanted to mop the floor with a real mop. Not the paper one that got soggy every time he used it. So as a good parents as Mrs. Ilikeapples and Mr. Noorangesaregood ( they hate each other so much, they don't want the same surname. Even they, don't know why they're married ) let Ihavenoname mop the floor one night. Let's just say that they needed to rent an apartment after that night. But Mrs. Ilikeapples and Mr. Noorangesaregood felt sympathetic for their son, so they bought him pajamas with little mop hairs on it.

"That must have felt uncomfortable to sleep in." said narrator 1.

"And I wonder if they got it at Walmart for $2.99..." narrator 1 added.

"Bill! Stop stating the obvious!" shouted narrator 2. Apparently, she didn't pick up his second comment.

"Okay,okay! No need to yell!Ow...My poor ears." exclaimed narrator 1-that's-now-called-Bill.

They also got one for their other son that's 4 ¾ years old, Billy! Who hates mops, because how such great parents they are!

"Hey! He's named after me almost!" exclaimed Bill.

"Seriously, he just ignored everything after the Billy part? I'm talking with a wall." narrator 2 said unbelievably.

Ihavenoname was playing with his toy mangoes by the time these two were finished talking. "HEY!" the you-know-who people yelled in unison. The toy mangoes were from Mrs. Ilikeapples' grocery shopping trip on the Mangoes for Life holiday at the supermarket called ' Mango. Buy. Now!' If you're thinking _weird name for a_ _supermarket_, don't worry! That's how almost half the country felt. Or continent... Anyway! The superhero Mango-man was about to defeat the evil, horrid mango when suddenly a scratchy voice yelled "GET READY FOR YOUR TRICK-OR-TREATING HONEY! AND DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT GO INTO BIG FOREST!"his mother yelled. Oh, it's a mother...oh well.

"Well, that isn't very nice. Even if she does have the cough and is trying to keep him safe. Wait, then why don't just go with Ihavenoname? Don't you agree Mary?" pondered Bill.

"I hate to say ' good question' but good question! And my name isn't Mary! It's Jane!" exclaimed narrator 2 that's-now-called-Jane angrily.

"Oh...I mean..er...of course I knew that! Eh...heh..." stuttered Bill nervously.

But of course, Ihavenoname didn't listen mostly because it was what most adult called him, naughty? Yeah, naughty, he doesn't even know what that means. He also had other reasons too like 1. His mother loved apples, but he hated them because once when he was still an infant, a pure red apple fell onto of his head. And 2. Ihavenoname never went into Big Forest before, and like any other curious kid, he had an awful desire to go into Big Forest.

" Well, that's not reasonable!" Bill whined.

" I don't care and yes it was!" Jane began. "Well, at least enough for me." grumbled Jane.

Ihavenoname began to prepare his costume. " I've been looking forward to this day since last Halloween!" Ihavenoname exclaimed happily. " The time is 4:08 PM " His alarm clock said in a robotic tone. "I have to get ready fast!"said Ihavenoname. He put his plan to action. He quickly drew an angry eyebrow above his real bushy eyebrow with a permanent marker. " Almost done..." sighed Ihavenoname furiously." Wow! So much effort!" Bill said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. Ihavenoname then banged his head across the table a dozen times, it was starting to form a bruise. " Per-OW!-Fec-OW!T!" cried Ihavenoname. So when Ihavenoname was done torturing himself, he became a evil, horrible, gruesome... EVIL TWIN OF HIMSELF! "More like an angry twin of himself with a bunch of bruises." Bill said while Jane felt like strangling him. Ihavenoname ran outside as fast as he could because it was the first time in ages that he went outside. Well, if you count yesterday out, and the day before-yesterday, and the day before before-yesterday... Actually, let's just say the first time in today.

" Wow, that is a huge mistake." Bill said confidently.

" Can you please just stop with the comments Bill?!" Jane asked.

" Fine..." replied Bill.

Ihavenoname ran outside. He breathed in the fresh fall air. The suddenly a voice howled from his neighbor's window " Get off my lawn you little pest!" Oops. Ihavenoname was running all about his neighbor's lawn ripping up all the rich, green grass. Ihavenoname walked away off the lawn and on the road of Crazy People Ave. like absolutely nothing happened. He started to walk down the street. Off to his long journey he goes!

" Wait, I thought big forest was only a meter away from Ihavenoname's house?"Bill questioned.

" I thought you'd stopped doing that." Jane grumbled.

As Ihavenoname was strolling through the forest, he came upon a seafood restaurant! The seafood restaurant looked old to Ihavenoname because it's wallpaper was ripped up and had a hue of yellow too. As curious as a person who never saw a seafood restaurant in his life. Well, the last part was true...Anyway, Ihavenoname walked toward the seafood restaurant nervously. Who knows what might await for him? Suddenly, he had to stop dead in his tracks. No, he didn't _**want **_to, he _**had**_ to because someone was grabbing onto his arm. He didn't dare looked around, but a part of him wanted to look. So he nervously turned around and to his horror, he saw a monster no kid as young as him should see. It was about 4 feet tall, with the width of 3 feet. It's body was a gloppy, slime green. It had about thousands of obsidian black eyes shaped like a rubber ball. On it's face, it had the words ' I am Larry' in gigantic, black, capital letters just below it's mouth.

"I'm guessing it's name is Larry then."Bill guessed.

" No kidding,Bill." Jane sighed.

It seem to not have a gender either. It had a lump of spiky, moldy yellow hair piled on his head, even worse, it had toy horns on his head, so every so often, it would make an annoying 'BEEP!' It's body was all fleecy and oily. It looked like an abomination with an apple shaped body. _Maybe this is the real apple that hit me...Nah, not red enough_ Ihavenoname thought. It's teeth were a rotten, greasy, crooked, and yellow, and it's legs and arms looked almost as blue as the sky. It's tail was a volcanic black too. Just like it's eyes. This monster was dragging him into his hideout, the dumpster! _Eww!_ he thought. _This monster stinks!_ he continued. But he didn't dare to say it out loud. It smelled like blue cheese, fish sticks, and eggs that have been left in a dumpster for 20,000 years.

" Makes sense, the Larry do-" Bill said but was cut off by Jane in mid sentence.

" Don't you dare finish that sentence Bill!" Jane threatened.

" Okay, okay! Sheesh..." Bill muttered.

It's skin on the arms felt rough an scaly like a reptile. _It's okay, it's an apple reptile_ Ihavenoname thought calmly. The a part of him seemed to scream _NO! IT IS NOT OKAY! YOU'RE GETTING DRAGGED AWAY BY A MONSTER TO WHO-KNOWS-WHERE! _okay maybe he was over exaggerating. As it dragged Ihavenoname to it's secret hiding spot, he saw a thick, crippled, bare tree nearby.

" Not so secret anymore, right Jane?" Bill said smugly.

"Sure." Jane said. Any one could tell that Jane wasn't paying attention. Apparently, Bill didn't.

"Could I grab onto it?" Ihavenoname asked himself out loud.

"I AM LARRY!" The monster growled while holding Ihavenoname's arms back.

" YOU ARE LARRY'S LUNCH!" it yelled.

_Okay, it's name is Larry, and it's voice is horrible, and so is the rest of his body._ Ihavenoname thought to himself. It's tail felt all slimy and smelled like... was that moisturizer? Seems that the Larry used it's local body moisturizer about 34 times a day. And the Larry's body seemed to be as smooth as an apple. " Isn't the Larry an apple though?" Bill said to nobody in particular. And it's growl sounds like a combination of an elephant that's being strangled and then dipped into a volcano that scorches your voice. When it talked it was even worse! It's a combination of it's growl and a balloon loosing air.

"I'm guessing it didn't exactly get A+s in music class, English class, or history, or social studies, or... you know what? Nothing that involves talking or singing." Bill laughed.

"Hmm?" Jane asked. She was now reading in her mind the story with narrator 3.

Ihavenoname wanted to communicate with the Larry. Ihavenoname did not want to become his lunch too soon. It went something like this:

"Umm...Hello?" Ihavenoname said. It came out more like a question than a greeting.

" I AM LARRY" Larry growled.

"Nice to see you too..." Ihavenoname said anxiously.

"YOU ARE MY LUNCH!" It yelled.

"Look, can we settle some things between our differences, and I don't know, maybe not eat me?" Ihavenoname pleaded.

"GAHH!" It shouted and threw me inside the dumpster.

Ihavenoname was falling, and falling for what seemed to be forever. Then he finally came to a stop. "OW!" Ihavenoname cried. It was a long way down, and plus, he landed in a very frozen box of shrimps. The Larry fell down with Ihavenoname too and, to Ihavenoname's surprise , landed on both feet. Ihavenoname quickly tried to look for something that could possibly pulverize the Larry. Suddenly, he found something solid and cold. It was his toy mangoes!

"Ha! That Larry didn't see that coming!" Bill claimed excitedly.

"You do realize that you're talking to a book, right" Jane asked frightened.

"Yeah, so?" Bill asked curiously.

"Nothing" Jane replied quickly.

It was now the battle to the death! Okay, maybe just a battle to whoever gets poked in the eye the most, but the battle to the death sounded more dangerous. " The not-so-battle to the death time!" Ihavenoname announced. The Larry heard him and unsheathed his secret weapon, a plastic sword from Dollarama! _Oh no!_ Ihavenoname thought. _That would be way more useful for poking eyes than my mangoes!_ The Larry shouted " BEGIN" in a loud booming voice. Ihavenoname quickly thought of a not-so-much battle plan,_ I could circle him to make him dizzy the throw mangoes at him!_ A not so effective plan, but it was worth a shot. He started to put his plan to action. He ran around in circling the Larry while taunting him. Meanwhile, the Larry swung blindly trying to hit Ihavenoname, but missing every time. Ihavenoname then started to throw the plastic yellow mangoes at him. Suddenly 2 minutes later, one poked the Larry in the eye. The Larry howled in fake pain while Ihavenoname was figuring a way to get out. Ihavenoname then came up with a genius idea _why don't I just climb out of the dumpster? _Ihavenoname then continued with this plan. He found a ladder and climbed up it. Ihavenoname then pushed the blue roof open when he came to the top. He tried to land feet first on the ground but he had no luck. He landed face-first on the freezing cold pavement. How long had he stayed in there? He checked his yellow analog clock. It was 12:56 PM! He stayed about 7 hours in there because he left at 6:00 PM. His parents must be worried sick! He quickly ran back from Big Forest to Crazy People Avenue towards his house. When he finally got home, he expected to see his parents waiting at the door waiting for their beloved child to come home, but nope! When he opened the door he saw his mom and dad at the kitchen table sitting at the coffee table reading newspapers. He sighed, only in his dreams he would get a that good of a parent. His father glanced up from the newspaper boredly.

" Why didn't they give you anything?" Mr. Noorangesaregood asked impatiently.

" Umm... the didn't like my costume?" Ihavenoname answered.

And from that day forward, Ihavenoname never looked at seafood restaurants the same way ever again, and learned to never go near dumpsters.

**THE END!**

"That was a good story!" Bill exclaimed.

"Yeah... Even if you are annoying." Jane said happily.

THE REAL END!


End file.
